Every Once in a While
by Meow-Wow
Summary: Sasuke is getting some alone time, and is interrupted by...a dog? Bad at summarys...Sasuke X Akamaru don't ask... wannabe fluff


**Hey Umm, this is a little thing I wrote for Whitequeen..so yeah...Thisis my first post here on , so please, don't be to hard on me. And this is not a serious pairing, mnkay...so flamers, think before you write...Neither me nor Whitequeen support bestiality...just don't do it, this is just wannabe fluff... And I know, it sucks, therefore constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated, and I beg for it. So, I guess thats it...on to the Story!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing but the sucky plot of this story, all the awesomeness(A.K.A. Naruto) belongs to Kishi-Sensei...er, I mean Kishimoto Masashi...**

**Title: Just This Time **  
**Pairing: Sasuke x Akamaru**

Sasuke sighed as he reached the empty clearing. He had just finished training, and it had been unproductive as usual. He was glad to finally reach the one place where he truly felt at peace and was able to let his guard down. Here he knew he wouldn't be bothered by others. He sat against a tree, letting all thought of the day's events wash away, instead drawing his attention to the magnificent blue sky. As he watched the clouds lazily drift by he felt his eyes become heavy and felt the need to sleep. He had been staying up late to do some extra training, fueled by his desire to avenge his clan, and he felt he wasn't receiving enough training with his team. "Stupid Itachi" he muttered as sleep overcame him.

**--**

Sasuke stirred as he felt something warm and moist licking his face. He immediately tensed, and the creature backed away. With one of his hands wrapped firmly around a kunai, he opened his eyes and saw…a dog. Still holding his kunai, he stood up and took a step forward. Seeing that the dog wasn't hostile, he relaxed. The dog was roughly the size of an adult cat, with fluffy white fur, a brown nose and mouth, and brown, oblong stripes on both ears. After getting a look at the dog, Sasuke realized that it belonged to one of the other ninja. "You're Akamaru right? You belong to dog boy" he stated, placing his kunai back in it's holster. The dog yipped in reply, with what looked to be a smile on his face.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked. Akamaru was always with Kiba, so it was strange to find him alone. Akamaru whimpered and seemed to shrug his shoulders, surprising Sasuke. "_He seems so - human, it's uncanny._" Sasuke bent down, offering his hand to the dog, waiting for approval. He suddenly pulled his hand away in disgust as Akamaru licked his hand. "No licking, Okay?" Akamaru yipped, as if saying fine, and sat as Sasuke wiped his hand on the rim of his shorts.

Sasuke sat down and ran his hand through Akamaru's fur, his other placed on his lap. For some reason, he felt at ease with the dog, as if he could tell him anything without receiving those looks of pity that he knew he would get from others. "_What am I thinking, he's a dog, of course he won't feel pity for me." _Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. "_Still, it couldn't hurt to talk about it every once in a while, right?"_ He looked at the sky, thinking of his past, and the pain it brought. Akamaru raised his head, sensing the sorrow of the raven haired teen. Akamaru slinked over to the boy, and nuzzled his leg affectionately in an attempt to comfort the boy. Sasuke suddenly felt his body temperature rise as a rare blush appeared on his face. He was not used to such pure, raw affection, instead being idolized and worshipped by fangirls, loved for what they thought he was.

_ "Why am I blushing, it's just a dog," _Sasuke wondered, his mind churning, trying to comprehend what he was feeling. He sighed and decided it was best not to worry. He patted his lap, letting the dog rest there. As he stroked Akamaru he realized that he didn't need to say anything to him, the dog simply understood. Akamaru didn't let things like pity guide his feelings, he just did what his heart told him.He snapped back to reality when he felt Akamaru lick his face. Sighing, he decided to let it go, just this once.Eventually Akamaru soon fell asleep and Sasuke did the same, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep, his breathing in time with the dog resting on his lap.

**--**

"Well lookie here, the Uchiha's sleeping." Sasuke snapped awake as a foot connected with his leg. He looked up to see the three genin of team eight looking back at him. "S-sorry about K-kiba-kun, i'm s-s-sure he didn't do it on p-purpose," stuttered Hinata, taking responsibility for her teammates rudeness. "It's fine." Sasuke responded, quickly putting on the mask that hid his true emotions, turning into a rock. Hinata nudged Kiba, and whispered something to him. "Oh yeah, umm, sorry if Akamaru bothered you...or something like that." Hinata nudged him again. "Wha-! Oh, and thanks for watching him, we were looking everywhere." Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever..."

"S-sasuke-kun, it's getting late, shouldn't you b-be heading home?" Said Hinata glancing towards the darkening sky. Sasuke grunted in response, watching Kiba as he picked up Akamaru, letting him rest over his shoulder. "C'mon guys, lets leave," Kiba barked. He turned and started to walk away, leaving Shino and Hinata behind. "B-bye" Hinata muttered and turned around as she she and Shino went to catch up with their teammate. Sasuke looked up to see Akamaru looking back at him with that odd smile, and Sasuke smiled back. It was the first genuine smile that he'd had in years, and he liked the feeling. _"Maybe smiling every once in a while isn't so bad..."_

**AU: Yeah, I know the ending was..Blah...but at least I tried! And Ya'll should read the stuff written by Whitequeen, who shares a joint account with KeonieCopper11, so you the stuff by the both them, it's really good... and yeah I know, the** **title sucks,but whatever...sorry for any misspellings and the like...Have a good day and please review!!  
P.S. Did You notice that pretty much all the paragraphs begin with s? 0o**


End file.
